Conventionally, a tractor used in farmland is known (for example, see the Patent Literature 1). In a front part of the tractor, a hood is provided, and an engine is housed in the hood. The hood has a front grill.
Near the front grill, a light unit is arranged. Near the light unit, an upper cover and a lower cover are arranged. Accordingly, in the hood, overall assembly accuracy may be reduced by gap of attachment positions of these components. Therefore, the hood in which the attachment positions of the components are hard to be shifted so as to improve the assembly accuracy is desired. For realizing fine operability, the hood whose durability is improved further is desired.
Additionally, since the tractor travels on a muddy ground and a sloping ground, a travel direction tends to be shifted. Accordingly, an operator must operate the tractor to a destination while collecting the gap of the travel direction. However, when a target route is along a ridge, agricultural products may be trodden because of the slight gap of the travel direction. Accordingly, the tractor in which the travel direction can be determined easily and the gap of the travel direction can be collected suitably is desired.